


The Mistress of MagiCam

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: After discovering something he shouldn't have, Harry was shocked to find out that his best friend, Hermione Granger was the most famous MagiCam Girl on the Wiznet!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this story will be posted on Patreon as soon as it is done. Part 2 will have Hermoine, Fleur, and Harry all together. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you wish to support my writing, please visit 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

PART 1

“Ron, you can't keep doing this shit mate,” Harry said sternly. Ron looked around nervously, as if someone was going to jump from around the corner and get him. From what Harry knew, that probably wasn't far from the truth. Ron had racked up quite the gambling debts from betting on Quidditch games. He had borrowed money from everyone he could, and now it seemed there's was no one left to lend him a single knut. 

“C'mon mate! Just sneak in and grab it. It is mine after all. It's not like she can say anything about it.” he replied desperately. He and Hermione were going through some things, and at the moment, he wasn't welcome in their home. Not that Harry could blame her. She had put up with more than he thought she would. It had been months since they separated. Ron's antics were causing a great amount of grief with the Weasleys. 

Harry huffed, “Fine. But this is the only time. If Hermione catches me she'll likely send a hex or two my way.”

“Thanks mate! I owe you one,” he said, seeming to forget that he owed him quite a bit more than that. 

They parted ways and Harry, knowing that Hermione always went to the gym at this time of night, apparated directly to her front door. Not bothering to knock, he let himself in and made his way upstairs to hers and Ron's former bedroom. He opened the door and slipped in. He didn't even pay much attention until he heard a yell. “HARRY!”

His head swung around, and he spotted Hermione, wearing the sexiest black lingerie he had ever seen and holding what appeared to be a mask in her hand. “Harry what are you doing here?!” she screeched, trying and failing to cover herself properly. That's when he got a good look at the mask she was holding. 

“Hermione … what are you doing with that mask?” he asked slowly. Looking around he spotted a magical mirror that was connected to the Wiznet.

The Wiznet was invented by George Weasley, but funded by Harry himself. It had only been around a few years but was already earning them both a fortune. It acted just like the muggle internet. 

“Never you mind,” she stated, trying to hide it behind her back. Harry walked up to her and snatched it from her hand. “Hey! Give me that!” She tried unsuccessfully to grab it back. 

“Hermione! I'd know this mask from anywhere!” He looked from the mask to his best friend. Her cheeks were a bright red, and she was breathing hard. “You're the Mistress of MagiCam.wiz?”

He could see her trying to think up an excuse. Finally her shoulders fell and she relented. “Yes,” she whispered. 

“Why?” he asked confused. That certainly wasn't like her. She always thought that stuff like that was demeaning to women. 

“Why do you think Harry?” she spat. “My idiot husband!”

“Ron? What about him?”

“He's run up so much debt that we'd never be able to pay it off normally. After I kicked him out, I found out that he had taken out another loan on the house. If it wasn't paid, I'd lose it,” she explained, dejected. 

Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. “Why didn't you come to me Hermione? You know I would take care of you,” he said as a matter of fact. 

Hermione hid her face in his warm chest. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent that always seemed to calm her. “I know you would have, but Ron already owes you over fifteen thousand galleons,” she confessed. “I couldn't ask you to give me more.”

“So that's why you joined MagiCam.wiz? To earn some extra money?”

“Yes,” she said, squeezing him a little tighter. Deciding to tell the complete truth, she continued. “At least at first. Then I really started to like it. I was wearing the mask so no one knew it was me. I liked all the comments and attention I was getting. It made me feel sexy.”

“Well now you don't need to anymore. I'll pay off your debt,” he said. He felt her shake her head. 

“I'll pay it off myself Harry. The gold I'm making is ridiculous! And like I said, I enjoy it,” she told him happily. 

“But Hermione, I'm tying to help!” 

Her eyes widened at a thought running through her head. “There is a way you can help Harry,” she responded slyly. 

“How?” he asked. He would do just about anything for her.

“You can put on a mask and join me for my shows,” she huskily told him, her hand sliding down and gently grazing his behind.

“Hermione! Are you serious?” he asked bamboozled. He leaned back a bit to look her in the eyes. 

“Dead serious,” she said firmly. He could see that she was.

“Not that I would complain about getting into bed with you, but why?”

“Several reasons Harry. First is revenge for us both. Ron destroyed our marriage and forced me into near poverty. He took a fortune from you knowing that he would never pay you back. That's the same as theft!” she said angrily. “Second is that having you here as basically a living sex toy will end up making me more money. People have been asking me to show actual sex instead of just using toys. The third, and most important, is that you're my best friend, I love you, I think you're handsome, and I haven't had sex since I kicked him out,” she finished, adding a few soft kisses to his neck, making him shiver. 

It seemed his penis was doing the thinking for him, because he simply asked, “Got another mask?” She nodded and got up to go grab one.

Hermione looked very sexy in her black, silk teddy that was lacy and very short. It barely covered her panties, and let the bottom of her milky cheeks show as she turned around. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that looked playful but still sexy. She returned holding another black mask that like hers, was a masquerade style that only covered the top half of the face. While hers was very lacy and fancy looking, his was solid and black. “They'll alter our voices, so don't worry about that,” she said, handing him his. “Now let's get those clothes off!”

Not wasting any time, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it open causing buttons to fly everywhere. 

“Hey! I liked that shirt!” Harry complained.

“Oh stop whining,” she said, unbuckling his belt as Harry kicked off his shoes and socks. Getting the button on his trousers undone, she slid her fingers into the hem of his trousers and boxers and slowly lowered them in one go. “I can definitely work with this,” she said happily, grabbing a hold of his cock that was still soft and yet, nearly as big as her husband's when hard. “It's time to get started. Remember Harry, no talking. You leave that to me,” she said, letting go of him and walking up to her mirror. She had two mirrors and could switch between them. One was a large mirror that covered the entire scene, while the other was a handheld that could be used for close ups. 

Both of them put on their masks. “You just wait out of frame until I call you,” Hermione said, seemingly knowing what she was doing. She checked the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were on point then turned on the feed. 

“Good evening boys. Your Mistress is back for another night of fun,” she said sexily, twirling around and wiggling her ass in front of the mirror. Then she looked over her shoulder and giggled in a way that Harry had never heard her do before. “Tonight however, I'm not alone. I've brought a very special toy with me to play with!” she exclaimed. “Come on in here baby!” she called out. He guessed that this was his cue. Straightening his shoulders, he walked in frame right up to Hermione. She was looking at her chat and thanking her viewers as he saddled up next to her, standing while she was sitting on her bed. 

“Here he is, my new toy! Just look at this nice, big cock I get to play with,” she pointed the mirror directly at his groin. She lowered herself and sucked his entire soft cock into her mouth with one powerful suction. Harry gasped as she pulled her head away, keeping his cock trapped between her lips. He watched as his cock stretched until only the head remained. With a popping sound, she let it from her lips, and it bounce back, slapping against his thigh. She giggled loudly before grabbing it again and kissing the head. Hermione stroked it a few times until it had reached maximum hardness. Letting it go she clapped in excitement.

“It's so big and thick!” she declared with glee. She took it by the base and slapped it against her cheek a few times before standing up. She pushed him down onto the bed and told him to stay there as she addressed the chat. Hearing a loud chime, Harry knew that it was a donation going directly into her Gringotts account, the Goblins taking their cut first of course. 

“LordMerlin69 thanks for the five galleon donation!” she cheered, blowing a kiss at the mirror. “Show my feet? Such a naughty boy,” she waggled her finger. None the less, she flopped back on the bed and brought her feet up to show off in front of the mirror. They were as soft and smooth looking as the rest of her incredible body. She wiggled her toes before hopping back to her feet. This went on for around an hour. Hermione was pulling in an insane amount of donations. Finally she had reached her goal for the night and started the real show. 

She danced and spun around a bit before taking hold of the hem of her satin nightie and pulling it over her head. The sight of Hermione's large C-cup breasts dropping out of her teddy was something that he would think about for the rest of his life. A lot of others must have thought so too since donations started flooding in. Standing there in only the tiniest black thong, he got a chance to really examine his best friend. She was milky pale and smooth all over without a blemish in sight. Her breasts were large with just the right amount of perkiness to them. Her nipples were a light pink that clashed wonderfully with the rest of her skin. His eyes raked down the rest of her. Her stomach was firm though not muscled. Her cute, little belly button topped a smooth, creamy slope of skin that lead down into the top of her panties. 

Her fingers entered her panties as she moaned out, “C'mere my little toy.”

Harry got up and slid over to her. Hermione put her hand on his head and ushered him down onto his knees. “Take them off with your teeth,” she commanded. Harry did just that. His face pressed against the sweet smelling skin of her lower belly as he pinched the hem between his teeth and lowered his head. Her panties slid down her thights half way before he worked them down even lower. Once at her knees, her body wiggled sexily and they slid down her smooth calves and onto her ankles. She stepped one foot out of them and walked a few steps away from him. She turned around and kicked her other foot out and flung her panties at him, hitting him right in the face! Pulling the fragrant material off his face, he looked up at Hermione and saw her pointing her mirror at him sporting a smirk. 

'That's the way you want to play?' Harry thought. He put her wet panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering from arousal. Hermione hopped onto the bed and rolled over onto her back. Her back arched wide as she spread her legs, showing the chat every inch of her naked pussy. The loud chimes continued to roll in as she rubbed her finger up and down her moist slit. Quickly he got between her thighs and lowered his head. He inhaled the heady aroma of her arousal before dragging his tongue the length of her naked slit. From asshole to clit, his tongue tasted every bit of his best friend. Her loud moans were music to his ears as he peppered her inner thighs with kisses and licks. His lips and tongue worked their way around her engorged flower, intentionally avoiding her wet pussy, even as she tried to shift her body and stuff it in his mouth. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly as his tongue slithered around her puckered hole. Deciding that she had been punished enough, he placed his mouth at her slit and went to work. 

Hermione was arching her back and moaning while squeezing her breasts and pulling her nipples, eager to give her viewers the best show yet! Grabbing her handheld mirror, she pointed it at her crotch and spread her legs as wide as they could go. Seeing Harry licking and sucking the area right below her shaved mound was a massive turn on. Especially since thousands were currently watching! “Holy fucking shit!” she cried out as Harry's mouth captured her sensitive clit against his now vibrating tongue! 'When the hell did he learn to do that and why the hell did he never tell her?' was what ran through her mind as the pleasure of pussy licking intensified. Her mind started to cloud and she was seeing spots. She couldn't recall what kind of words or noises escaped her lips as his fingers slipped between her cunt lips and curl upwards, hitting that spot that always made her cum. 

“IIIIeeeeeee!” was what she yelled as her pussy clamped down on his fingers, and her juices drenched his hand. He pulled them out with a wet sound and gave her clit one last lick, causing her to buck her hips and smear her pussy juice across his face. Without a word, he laid down on the bed and ushered her onto his lap, facing away in the reverse cowgirl position. He took hold of the handheld while she leaned forward and placed his hard, massive cock at her tiny slit. Straightening back up she easily took him all the way inside her. “Ohhh … God yes!” she thrust her chest out, displaying her tits proudly. “Fuck me baby.” she moaned out, gyrating her hips. Harry pushed on her back which made her lean forward and display her stuffed cunt and crinkled hole. Positioning the mirror so that chat could have a perfect view of everything below Hermione's waist, Harry placed the pad of his thumb against her dirty hole as he bucked his hips, letting her know that she was to start riding. 

Still leaning forward, Hermione began sliding her hips back and forth. She grabbed a hold of his ankles so as to not fall forward. She bit her lip as she was stuffed completely full of her new lover's cock. Harry was much, much bigger than her husband. Putting her weight down on him, she started grinding her pussy, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure from being fucked for the first time in months, and the naughty feeling of having a finger in her ass was getting to be too much. “Yes … harder,” she moaned.

What chat saw was a smooth, hairless set of pussy lips wrapped tightly around a large, thick cock. They saw their Mistress grinding her wet pussy as she bounced her ass and pulled out all the way to the head before taking him back down to the hilt. The wet sounds of sex had thousands of horny fans masturbating and emptying their bank accounts. 

'Hermione's pussy is soooooo fucking good!' Harry thought as she was doing her best to squeeze the cum right out of him. Her slick, velvety walls were gripping him in wonderful ways. Angling the mirror to show chat the hypnotizing way her side boobs bounced and jiggled, he felt her tighten around him. 

“Cumming!” she cried out. “Oh fuck! I'm cumming!” she said again as her sloppy wet pussy spasmed around Harry's monster sized cock. Bouncing hard, she felt Harry take his thumb out of her ass and squeeze her hip as he arched his back and let loose. She felt load after load of warm cum paint her insides as she worked his cock to completion. Her orgasm finally tapering off, she leaned all the way forward until her forehead was resting on the mattress between Harry's legs. She needed a quick breather!

Harry showed the chat Hermione's freshly fucked cunt as she leaned forward. His male pride inflated a bit as a deluge of cum leaked out of her quivering lips. He tickled her clit with the tip of a finger only for her to squeal and move her pussy away from him. He chuckled as she got up and addressed her chat room. 

Stretching out in the sexiest way possible, she said happily, “Well that's all for tonight loves! Thank you all for the love and donations, and thank you for joining me. I'll see you tomorrow night at the same time! Bye!” and she blew them a kiss and cut the stream. Making sure it was off first, she removed her mask, and Harry did the same.

“I can't believe how you were acting. Definitely not the Hermione I know,” he said, following her over to her wall mirror.

“Sometimes I can't believe it either,” she said, checking her donations. “I was really nervous at first, but I guess I just got used to it. I doubt I would be able to act like that in real life though. Wow! I got twice the amount of normal donations! That's brilliant! Thank you Harry!” she said happily, hopping into his arms for a hug. Considering that she was nude, he didn't complain. She kissed his cheek and lead him back to the bed to sit down.

“By the way, why did you come here tonight?” she asked.

“Oh. Ron wanted me to grab his silver pocket watch for him. Probably gonna sell it for more gambling money.”

She snorted. “Probably. Well he can have it. I don't give two shits. I've got something better now,” she eyed him hungrily.

Harry gulped and said, “I should probably get that back to Ron. He's waiting for me.”

Hermione nodded and replied, “Make sure you come back. We're not finished tonight. Not by a long shot.” She parted her thighs a bit and rubbed her clit. Instantly he was hard again.

“Be back in a sec!” He grabbed the watch and disapparated. He didn't know how he had gotten into this crazy mess, but he was damn sure going to enjoy every second of it!

Part 2 of this story will be posted on Patreon as soon as it is done. Part 2 will have Hermoine, Fleur, and Harry all together. Thanks for reading!

If you wish to support my writing, please visit 

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur joins the business.

**The next chapter is already posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

[ **https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza** ](https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza)

**Part 2**

The chime of another donation had Harry removing his mouth from Hermione's bent over ass. The masked bookworm looked up as well. “Thank you for the donation, CaptainQuadpot! I'd like to Slytherinside your pussy,” she read his message. Hermione giggled and rubbed her wet cunt, then held her wet hand up to the wall mirror for her chat to see. “It's nice and wet for you, love!”

It had been six months since the time he had discovered Hermione's secret job as the Mistress of MagiCam. Things had been going great since then. He'd been joining her on her streams most nights, claiming a small percentage of her donations. He didn't do it for the money though. Obviously, he was doing it because Hermione was sexy, kinky, and let him fuck her in any way he desired, whether on cam or not. Truth be told, he understood what Hermione meant when she confessed that she enjoyed it. It was fun and liberating to explore their sexuality in front of thousands of strangers. It always made him laugh when he heard other men talking about the Mistress and her new “toy”. They always said that whoever the “toy” was, was a very lucky man. Harry did consider himself lucky. He had a gorgeous best friend who was also a full-time lover, and not only that, but he could see any other girl he wanted and Hermione never got jealous! It was brilliant!

Over the following months since their first live show, she'd taught him the ins and outs of the business. It was a lot more work than he had thought, but Hermione handled it well enough. She was always an overachiever. “Get back to work, my sexy, little toy!” He looked over at Hermione and found her wiggling her ass in his direction. Smirking, he dipped his head and rimmed her tight, little hole.

“Ohhhh that's it! Lick my ass! Get it nice and wet,” she moaned out, sliding her hand between her legs and slipping two fingers inside her moist pussy.

Harry licked her asshole over and over. He let his tongue glide over the crinkled hole and circle the rim. She clenched slightly when the tip of his tongue pressed into it, working its way inside. He ran his hands up her amazing calves. He loved her legs. He never missed an opportunity to feel the silky, smooth skin under his palms. She never mentioned it on cam, but privately told him that playing with her legs and feet would turn her on. Since then, he made sure to do it every show, even if she never commented on it.

“Ohhh god! He's licking my insides!” He knew that she was pointing the hand mirror at him, but he didn't stop. He was used to it by now. His hands gripped the front of her thighs as he pressed his masked face deep into the split of her cheeks. As his tongue wiggled inside her ass, he could smell the aroma of her womanhood. Hermione had a wonderful scent. From the many different women he had fucked, Hermione's scent was one of the lightest, as was her taste. She certainly loved smearing her scent all over him. He could feel her start to shake and knew that to be a clear sign of an incoming orgasm. She squealed out and squirted as her asshole clenched on his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and kissed all over her pillowy cheeks. Feeling playful, he nipped at them causing her to yelp. Finally, he pulled his face away from her and gave her lovely ass a good, hard slap. The cracking sound echoed throughout the room as her shapely ass, reddened by his hand, jiggled for the viewers of the stream.

Hermione was breathing hard. She was face down on the bed with her ass up in the air, pointed directly at him. Looking down, his cock was harder than it had ever been! He grabbed some of the magical lube that Hermione would make herself and rubbed it all over his massive erection. Next, he poured some down the crack of her ass, causing her to gasp and look back. Knowing what was about to happen, she handed him the hand mirror and began thanking the many donors. She reached back and spread her cheeks apart. Harry pointed the mirror directly at her, showing off her slick, oily asshole for all to see. With one hand, he held himself against her crinkled hole and pushed forward. There was only a little resistance since he had claimed that particular hole quite often, both on and off stream. He groaned at the tight heat as he slid inch after inch into her. He quickly bottomed out and stayed there for a moment, giving her a few seconds to adjust to his size. He sensually rubbed her naked back as he remained inside. He made sure the mirror was pointing at her as he slowly pulled out, watching as the flesh of her hole smeared the oil down the length of his cock. Both he and Hermione moaned together as he slid all the way back in with a single plunge.

“Harder baby! Fuck it harder,” came Hermione's sexy moans as his hips began to increase their pace. He held her hip with one hand as his pelvis slapped against her wide, inviting ass over and over. The chat was going wild over the sounds of Hermione's moans mixed with the wet, clapping sound of her ass getting brutalized. He handed Hermione the mirror, and he saw her slide it underneath them and knew she was giving the chat a different angle. “FUUUUUCK” she yelled out, squirting all over him, the bed, and the mirror in her hand! He couldn't stop! He needed to cum inside her and mark her ass as his! Placing one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck, he pushed until her top half was pressed tightly into the bed, with only her ass sticking up. Leaning forward, he used the angle to fuck her even harder!

“STOP!” she screamed. “Please stop!”

Harry pulled out as the largest jet of fluid Hermione had ever released came spraying from her pussy. Her body was thrashing, and he could see her pussy pulsating as fluid kept spraying everything around them. He just stood over her and jerked himself to completion. He tilted his head back and moaned as spurts of thick cum shot out of his cock and landed all over Hermione's jerking body. Harry grabbed her pretty, little foot and wiped the rest of his cum on her. He smiled as chime after chime came rolling in. Chat always loved it when she squirted. He looked at Hermione. She had passed out! Harry wanted to laugh but kept it in.

“Well chat, as you can see, the Mistress appears to be done for the night! In twenty minutes, you can go to the Mistress's personal site and I'll start the daily auction. Tonight I'll auction off the panties that she wore for the stream.”

He walked over to the corner of the room where they were lying and snatched them up. He walked over to Hermione and spread her legs apart, showing her incredibly wet pussy to the stream. He took her panties and rubbed them all over her wet cunt, drenching them in her fluid. He held them up for the chat to see before dropping them in a plastic bag and sealed it shut.

“Her taste and scent are all over these. Whoever gets them is going to have a lot of fun!” he chuckled. “Thanks for tuning in and thanks to everyone who donated. We'll be here again tomorrow at the normal time! Take care and goodnight!” He waved them off. Turning off the stream, he left Hermione where she was and got onto her personal site to get the auction ready. The auction was something that Harry had come up with. They split the profits fifty-fifty. Hermione was very glad that he had come up with the idea. It was making her quite a bit of gold.

Around an hour later, once the auction was done (her panties went for 355 Galleons), Harry lifted Hermione's nude body up and carried her into the bathroom. He had a warm bath all ready for them. Holding her bridal style, he lowered them into the tub. The sudden warmth woke her up with a gasp.

“What happened?” she looked around in panic. Harry explained what had happened. “So I passed out and the auction is over?”

“Yep. Your panties went for three hundred and fifty-five Galleons. Not too bad,” he said, rubbing soap all over her perky breasts. Laying between his spread thighs, she leaned back and enjoyed the pleasure of having her soapy breasts massaged.

“You remember what I said about Fleur? About how she was interested in joining our stream every once in a while to earn a bit of spending money?”

“Yeah. What about it,” he said, kissing Hermione's slender neck.

“Well, she's still a little nervous and unsure. I did, however. come up with a way to ease her worries and introduce her to our 'job' ,” she added,

“Oh?”

“Yep. We were going to shoot that new video tomorrow afternoon. She can just join us. After that, I imagine that she won't be so nervous anymore,” Hermione groaned as he washed her sensitive pussy.

“Sounds good,” he said. He certainly wasn't going to complain about taking the bombshell, Fleur Delacour to bed. Especially in a threesome!

Mistress of MagiCam

Harry was sitting at his personal Wiznet connected mirror typing away, completely naked. He was linking the two mirrors to Hermione's personal site. Once connected, the feed from the mirrors would save on the site, and he could go back and edit the recordings. Doing this, they had dozens of videos that fans could watch ... for a reasonable monthly fee of course. "Are you ready Harry?” he heard Hermione yell out from outside the room.

“Yeah! I'm beginning the recording … NOW!” he yelled out, then started up the feed. Just then, two masked girls burst into the room giggling. Obviously, it was Hermione and Fleur, but no one else would know that. Fleur had on a mask similar to Hermione's and had used some temporary dye on her hair to make it pitch black. She looked quite sexy with black hair!

Harry made sure to catch the action with his mirror at the right angles. His dick was rock hard as they kissed, and touched each other. Hermione was wearing her red, satin nightie, and Fleur was in a white camisole and panties. “God you're so sexy,” Hermione pushed Fleur onto the bed. Fleur giggled as Hermione lifted up her foot as kissed it sensually. Her lips traveled down Fleur's leg until they reached her lacy, white panties. Hermione pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and exposed her to him for the first time.

Fleur's pussy was absolutely perfect! It was completely bald, not even stubble. Her lips were plump and mouth-watering, and pressed together so tightly that her pink folds couldn't pop through! Fleur moaned loudly as Hermione began pleasuring her. Harry, not wanting to be left out, pulled Hermione's panties down with one hand and pointed the mirror right at her genitals, giving everyone a wonderful view. He swung the mirror back to the girls as he used one hand to stroke her beautiful pussy. Fleur's legs were spread wide, and she was rubbing her pussy all over Hermione's face. He needed in on this!

Harry waddled up on the bed and presented his massive erection to Fleur. “Mmmm. Eet appears that our leetle toy wants to play!” she giggled. She grabbed ahold of the base and lewdly licked his cock from his ball sack to the head. Harry moaned loudly causing her to smirk before taking him down her throat. He made sure to get a close up of her beautiful face devouring his monster cock.

“Suck the balls,” he ordered. She did as instructed and took his balls between her lips. It felt wonderful he thought as she licked his testicles and sucked them into her mouth.

“I need to sit on our slut's face,” Hermione told him, stripping out of her sexy outfit and straddling Fleur's masked face. Harry made the mirror hover for a moment as he grabbed the neckline of Fleur's camisole and ripped it apart with a single pull! He nearly came as her gorgeous tits spilled out of the decimated fabric! They were large and milky white with perfect pink areolas and hard nubs that were waiting to be sucked on. He leaned down and capture one between his lips. He spent the next few minutes worshiping her glorious tits. He sucked and licked them while pulling at them with his teeth. Her breasts were mauled by his hands as he explored every inch of her sexy chest. His lips worked their way down her slim belly. She flinched when his tongue entered her belly button. Laying kisses around it, he started working his way lower. Her lower belly was incredibly smooth and tender. He peppered it with licks and butterfly kisses as her legs parted, beckoning him lower. He followed her unsaid instructions and placed his face inched from her groin. Her scent was mind-numbing. He didn't even bother with foreplay. He simply grabbed her panties and pulled them off.

Harry made the mirror hover and used his thumbs to coax her lips apart, granting him and the viewers the perfect view of her pale, pink insides. He slid one finger in as a test. Her walls were soaking wet and they gripped his finger the moment it entered her. He slid two fingers in as he sucked on her clit. Hearing Fleur cry out urged him on. His tongue wiggled around the fleshy protuberance as he finger-fucked the gorgeous Veela. He rubbed her G-spot vigorously as his tongue began vibrating on her super sensitive clitoris.

“Mon Dieu!” she cried into Hermione's pussy as her walls clamped down on his digits, and her slick cunt squirted juice all over his hand! He grabbed the mirror and settled himself between her thighs. He needed to be inside her!

Fleur felt Harry slap his cock against her pussy a few times before penetrating her for the first time. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he reached depths that no man ever had before. She gasped and moaned like a bitch in heat as his magnificent cock battered against her hard cervix! It was slightly painful but also pleasurable. She couldn't even scream as Hermione slid her naked groin back over her mouth! All she could do was moan as Harry speared her innards, their lower halves slapping together as he picked up the tempo. She yelled into Hermione's pussy as her walls fluttered around his girthy member! Her body was bucking uncontrollably, and she felt Hermione get off of her as Harry spilled his seed inside her depths! Breathing hard, she watched Harry moaning as he slowly injected his cum all over her insides. She felt a feminine hand rubbing her breasts and nipples as Hermione laid down next to her and kissed her neck. Hermione whispered into her ear.

“Don't worry Fleur. We only have another hour or so to go,” she smirked into Fleur's neck as she kissed her way down her shoulder. Fleur's eyes widened as Harry threw her legs over his shoulders, his mighty cock already hard again! He pulled his hips back and slammed them forward!

“MON DIEU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues

**The next chapter is already posted on Patreon.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Part 3**

Harry was enjoying the sea air as he laid on his beach towel. He looked around and marveled at the sight before him. Crystal clear water of the Caribbean and white sand as far as the eye can see. He didn’t know exactly where he was. Hermione did though. She was the one to rent the island for a week of relaxation and fun. It was a good choice in his opinion. They could spend time on the island when they wanted privacy, or they could apparate to a few different cities and enjoy the local nightlife. It was great!

Hermione set up this whole trip as a way to thank him and as a much-needed vacation for herself. The moment their international portkey brought them here, they had been having nothing but fun! It was just him, Hermione, and Fleur. As a man, he was having the time of his life! How could he not? He was on a tropical island with two incredibly sexy women who didn’t like keeping their clothes on! Once they set foot on the island, Hermione and Fleur took only a few minutes before they were nude and splashing in the waves. They didn’t even take the time to put on their new bikinis! He certainly wasn’t going to complain about that! The more that those two were naked, the better. They spent their days playing in the sun and surf and spent some of their nights hitting the local cities, or finding a nice night club so they could dance. Other nights they decided to stay on the island inside their lovely, little beach house. The place wasn’t very large. It was two bedrooms and one bathroom with a small kitchen. The size of it didn’t matter to them. It had a big bed, and that was all they cared about. They put the bed to good use!

While Harry lied on his towel, he spotted the girls splashing around in the waves and smiled. They were wearing their bikinis today. It was a crapshoot if they decided to wear anything. While he did love seeing them nude, it was also nice to see them in their swimsuits. It would be a waste if they didn’t wear them at least a little. Besides, they looked incredible in them! He watched as Fleur’s wet body jiggled as a large wave hit her from behind and knocked her off balance. Hermione’s breasts were just as jiggly as she bounced around having fun. Harry took a sip of his alcohol-laced cocktail. He didn’t know what it was, only that it was fruity and had a tiny umbrella in it. The two girls looked at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled and waved back. He was a very lucky man. 

Since their first time together, Fleur had become a staple of their business, and their “relationship”. It seemed that they couldn’t get rid of the sexy, blonde Veela, not that they wanted to. Fleur was an incredible girl. She was smart, funny, and obviously gorgeous. Not only that, but she loved sex as much as they did. After recording their first video, she became less nervous with each shoot or stream. Now she was practically a pro. She had her own channel and was making nearly as much as Hermione. Often they would stream from the same room, sharing Harry as needed. He loved every second of it. He also loved seeing what it was doing to the girls. Hermione seemed much happier now. She was so carefree and confident that he almost couldn’t believe that it was the same girl he knew from school. Fleur was always confident, but now she was certainly more carefree than before and acted much more liberated. Harry cared a lot about the girls. In fact, he cared so much that he was going to ask them both if they wanted to enter a three-way relationship. Hopefully, everything would end up well. 

Later That Night

Harry was sitting on the couch with the TV on. He wasn’t really watching it though. Under each arm was a beautiful woman. He kissed both Hermione and Fleur on the top of their heads. They sleepily snuggled under each arm. Asking them for a relationship had gone smoothly. They were so happy that they jumped on him and kissed the daylights out of him. Soon after, they dragged him inside and fucked him like there was no tomorrow! Apparently, such a relationship was something that they had discussed but was hesitant to bring up to him. He didn’t know why. Like any sane man would turn down a relationship with those two! Harry shook his head. He guessed that even the most beautiful and confident of girls can sometimes doubt themselves. 

It was the following night that they had to go back to work. There were still a few days left of their island vacation, but the girls didn’t want to be away from their fans for that long. They didn’t want them moving on to a new cam girl. Harry obviously didn’t mind. 

Hermione moaned. She looked over at Fleur who was masturbating in front of her personal mirror. She watched her beautiful, blonde girlfriend rub her pussy and stick several fingers inside herself. Fleur moaned loud enough that Hermione’s viewers heard it as well. She watched as the blonde’s fingers slid inside her perfect pussy and came out coated in her juices. The sight had her pussy tingling … or it could have been Harry making her tingle. She was nude and sitting on his lap. Harry had her legs spread and showed her off to her chat. He used two fingers to spread her pussy lips open while his other hand rubbed gently at her clit. The act really turned her on! She got wet knowing that thousands of people could see her pink insides. She was leaning back, resting the back of her head on his broad shoulder. She hummed in contentment as his hand left her clit and slid up her smooth, flat belly. She arched her back as he grabbed her boob and squeezed. Two of his fingers penetrated her wet cunt and curled up to stimulate her G-spot. Hermione bit her lip sexily. She gasped when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She was so wet! The sounds of her pussy sloshing from his rough fingering were drowned out by the sounds of donations.

“Mmmm thank you, love,” she moaned, thanking her donor for his large contribution. Her chat loved when Harry got a little bit rough with her. Harry responded by cupping her sex and squeezing it, making Hermione yelp in slight pain and pleasure. He licked her neck and slapped her pussy! Hermione gasped, spreading her legs even wider. Harry slapped her pussy again! Hermione’s breathing increased. It felt really good! He slapped her again, this time hitting her clit a little. That set her off. “Ohhhhhhh!” she squealed, squirting her juices from her orgasming cunt. Harry spread her lips again and rubbed her clit ferociously! Her chat got a front-row view of her female ejaculation! Her pussy was spasming as liquid sprayed out in every direction. She was still squirting when Harry turned her around so they were face to face while she straddled his lap. He slid her down on his massive cock and spread her cheeks apart. He wanted everyone to see the penetration! Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Drunk streams were always sloppy for her, but her community loved them. She was so tipsy that she just let Harry take control and do what he wanted to her. Right now he was content to grab her ass and bounce her on his obscenely large fuck-pole.

Hermione drunkenly mewled as she hid her masked face in his shoulder. Her tongue lashed out and licked him when he hit a particularly pleasant spot. She bit his shoulder lightly when his finger played with the rim of her asshole. He still had her cheeks open, and she knew everyone could see her tight, crinkled hole. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride. She was bouncing up and down as she was penetrated over and over by his big member. If she could see his cock, then she would see that it was drenched by her pussy juice and smeared with her cream. She couldn’t even thank her chat! She let Harry do it for her as her warm, pleasant breath fell over his shoulder while spearing her moist folds. It was all too much for her! She squeaked out an orgasm as her pussy let loose another flood of juice. His lap was completely wet as she rode out her orgasm, trembling in his lap and on his cock. He kissed her deeply and pulled her off of him. He laid her down and told her to keep her legs open. She did so and closed her eyes for a short rest. 

Harry moved on to the beautiful Fleur. She was masked just as he and Hermione were. Fleur was still sitting in a comfy chair, with a leg resting over each armrest. She was spread open for everyone to see. He kneeled down in front of her. He could feel her moving the mirror to give her chat a better view. Harry nuzzled her engorged clit with the tip of his nose. He heard her hum sexily. He pressed his face into her and inhaled her wonderful scent. 

“Lick me, my darling,” she moaned, rubbing her moist slit against his nose. He dove right in. 

Fleur was soon seeing spots. She was so drunk that she had nearly passed out several times already. All she wanted to do was cum so she could go to bed with her significant others. Unfortunately, she always had a difficult time making herself cum when she was drunk. Thankfully, Harry came to her rescue. She ran her fingers through his messy hair as he explored her wet cavern with his tongue. In truth, there wasn’t any place on her body that his tongue hadn’t explored. She grabbed his head and pressed him firmly to her pussy. She arched her back for her viewers and started grinding her pussy on his face. Fleur squeezed her nipples as he sucked her needy clit. Her chat loved her breasts. They said it was her best feature, so she tried to accentuate them. Her body started trembling as her long-awaited orgasm was quickly approaching. Her trembles did wonderful things to her breasts. As her body shook, her breasts would jiggle in the most erotic of ways. Her chat certainly seemed to think so, if the number of donations was any indication. Her breathing was ragged as she smeared her juices over his face, desperate for a moment of relief. 

“Cum for me, mon amour,” her new boyfriend told her. She felt a finger slide up her ass and that was all that she needed! 

“ ‘ere it comes!” she screeched, bowing her back and spraying her juice all down Harry’s front. He angled the handheld mirror to give her viewers a fantastic view of an orgasming Veela. Fleur’s toes curled as her pussy continued to pulse and spray liquid over the room! She was babbling incoherently as the chimes of donations flooded in. The pleasure was too much, and she fainted. Harry chuckled and spent the next few minutes ending the streams of both his girls. He made sure to thank everyone and let them know when to expect the next stream. He spent some time auctioning off their soiled panties, and when finally done, he moved his girlfriends into their room. Drunk streams were always extra work for him, but he didn’t mind. He doubted any man would mind when his payoff was having sex with Hermione and Fleur. He was tired though. It had been a long day, and swimming in the ocean for several hours could surely sap your strength. All he wanted to do was curl up with his girls and sleep for the next ten hours. 

Harry Potter did just that. Sliding into bed, Hermione and Fleur curled up with him, and he went to bed with a large smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already posted on Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
